Flying Lamps
by violeteyedkitten
Summary: Kalasin contemplates her marriage to Kadar, and wonders if it will ever get better. K/K Read and Review please!:D


_A/N: So this is a little fic about Kadar and Kalasin. More Kalasin than Kadar. _

_I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE!!_

The gardens Kalasin decided were the only good thing about Carthak. Her husband was boring, it was unbearably hot even on the cold days, and worst of all there were slaves in almost every home.

Kalasin slowly walked down the cobbled garden path thinking. She had only been married three weeks, and had only kissed the Emperor once. The only ironic thing about the whole situation was that it had been at her wedding. Yes Kadar would kiss her hand, and they would show affection for each other in public. But that was definitely for show. As soon as they were alone in there room, all hell would break loose. Usually there fights would end when Kalasin threw a heavy object at Kaddar, and stomped out of the room to find shelter in the gardens. Coincidentally today, they fought like usual, and she had thrown the only available heavy object at his head. What she hadn't realized in her fury though, was that that had been his late mothers irreplaceable antique Copper Isle lamp.

She sat down, on a secluded bench in the rose garden, She really had spent to much time with Aunt Alana sh thought to herself, and then thought of other things. She thought about anything and everything that came to mind. The Rose garden was her favorite place to come, and just daydream without any interruptions from servants, or nobles. Occasionally, there would be lovers that would come walking through, trying to find a private spot. But that only happened once and a wile Kalasin had found.

She had tried to take her mind off the most pressing subject by thinking of fun happy things, but in the end went back to it. Just as she was starting to think that maybe Kadar wasn't as bad as she had first thought, she heard voices coming down the path.

"I heard it was the Copper Isle lamp this time." she heard a whisper, "Do you know how hard those are to come by. Mother and Father had one, but it was lost when we had to move." Stumbling into the little clearing came Zaimid the healer, and his new wife. Kalasin thought her name was Sarai or something like that. Surprising enough she came from the Copper Isles.

"Oh, sorry my lady." Ziamid said giving his wife a sharp look as if to say, not a word out of you in front of her about it. She's had a bad enough day already. "We'll leave if you want" Sarai told her giving a curtsy, and elbowing Ziamid in the ribs before he managed to bow. Though she had been there a short three and a half weeks she had already found that the man was constantly forgetting to bow to anyone above him in status. Kalasin had found it amusing, and had taken to the young man right away.

"It's alright," Kalasin responded to there statement. "I was just leaving anyways. You two can have the bench." Getting up, Kalasin curtsied to them both, before leaving the clearing and getting back onto the path. Walking a little ways, she came to a fountain, and sat down in the ledge it. Hopefully, she thought there would be no other surprises in store for her.

Slowly, she felt the hot tears start to slide down her face. She was homesick, and her husband was nothing like she expected. Kadar seemed nice enough, but she had to marry him for political reasons, not for love. She wasn't even sure she would ever like him. Though he was not cocky like all the other rulers she had met, other than Father and Mother, he was still a jerk. Thinking of her parents back home sent another torrent of tears down her face, and sobs racked her body.

She heard a quiet chirp beside her, and slowly looked to the fountain ledge she sat on. There was a little bird sitting there looking at her curiously. It let out another chirp as if to say it would all be all right, and gave her one last look before it flew off.

And Kalasin thought for once that maybe everything would be okay.

_A/N: So, tell me what you think, I want to know. I've been thinking I might add on or make a sequel, because I really want to see them get together. Let me know what you think! Constructive critisism is always welcome!! :D  
Love  
Kitten3_

_**I went through, and made some corrections, that were pointed out to me by Andrea Rimsky. Thanks for those luv! :D Also I am working on a sequel so anyone who wants to read it, will need to put me on author alert, because I am making it a series of short stories!! I will post the Story name at the end of this one when I post the new story!! :)**  
_


End file.
